Tournament of Power
Tournament of Power'' (Chikara no Taikai)''' ' is the name of the tournament held by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh. The strongest warriors from eight out of the twelve Universes are participating, and any team who loses in this tournament will have their Universe wiped out almost immediately after. According to the Great Priest, the true motive behind the organization of the tournament is that Zen-Oh believes there are too many Universes and wants to erase the weaker ones. Characteristics The tournament will take place in the World of Void, an isolated place with literally no time or space, allowing the participants to use the fullest extent of their powers. Like the Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition, the Super Dragon Balls have become the prize for the winner of the tournament. The stage for the event has been prepared by the Great Priest himself. Three of the Gods of Destruction have fought with each other to test the stage for any design flaws. Each team consists of ten warriors from each of the eight Universes selected, adding up to a total of 80 fighters participating in the tournament. The tournament will be a survival-style battle royale, where one must knock their opponents off of the ring to defeat them. The warriors who get knocked off the stage are immediately sent to the spectator bench along with the gods of their respective Universe. The use of weapons and killing as well Flight outside the arena are prohibited. The match will be 100 taks (48 minutes on Earth) long, and the Universe with the most survivors, or the Universe of the sole survivor if there is one, will be the winner. The match will require more than just power in both teamwork and tactics in order to win. Universes 1, 5, 8, and 12 are exempt from participating in the tournament due to their inhabitants having an average mortal rank above 7. The eight other Universes, such as Universe 7 (lvl 3.18) or Universe 9 (lvl 1.86), are left to fight to determine which one of them deserves to be saved. The only ones that will not be erased alongside their losing Universe are the Angels. Rules *Fighters cannot be killed or use weapons. *To win, one must make their opponent fall off of the fighting stage, even if they were to collapse on the stage *There will be only a single match, with all 80 fighters battling at the same time. *The match will last for 48 minutes. *Fighters are unable to use Flight, except those with natural anatomy from wings. *Each individual warrior will experience the natural level of gravity from their respective world, enabling them to fight at their full capacity and fight on more equal terms against other fighters. *When all 10 warriors of a universe are disqualified that universe is immediatly erased by Zen-Oh. *The universe with the most survivors when time runs out will be the victor. **If there is a sole survivor, that fighter's universe will be the victor. Teams Universe 2 *Brianne de Chateau *Rabanra Universe 3 *Nigrisshi *Narirama Universe 4 *Damon *Ganos *Nink *Shoisha Universe 6 *Cabba *Frost *Hit *Auta Magetta *Botamo *Caulifla *Kale Universe 7 *Goku *Gohan *Vegeta *Piccolo *Krillin *Master Roshi *Tien Shinhan *Android 18 *Android 17 *Frieza Universe 9 *Bergamo *Lavender *Basil *Hyssop *Oregano *Sorrel *Cheryil *Cornfrey Universe 10 *Murichim *Lilibeu *Napapa *Dium Universe 11 *Toppo *Jiren *Dyspo *Kahseral *Cocotte Order of Elimination Universes Erased In Order 1.) Universe 9 2.) 3.) 4) 5.) 6.) 7.) Trivia *The Tournament of Power is the first tournament that Master Roshi has participated in since 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, however it is also the first tournament within the Dragon Ball series where he participates as himself and not as his alter-ego Jackie Chun. **It is also the first Tournament in the Dragon Ball series where Frieza and Android 17 participate as Goku, Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, Vegeta, Android 18, and Gohan had all previously participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan, Tien, Krillin, Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta also fought in the Cell Games, while Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta also participated in the tournament between Universe 6 and Universe 7. **Additionally, Goku, Tien, and Master Roshi are all former World Tournament Champions, while Gohan is the true winner of the Cell Games. Piccolo made it to the finals of the 23rd World Tournament only to be defeated by Goku, while Android 18 managed to fight all the way to the finals of the 25th World Tournament, though chose to throw the fight and blackmailing Mr. Satan for double the prize money allowing him to maintain his reputation. *It is the second tournament in which Majin Buu was originally supposed to take part in, as he fell asleep and wouldn't wake up in two months, forcing Goku to select his mortal enemy Frieza as a replacement. Majin Buu was originally supposed to take part in the tournament between Universe 6 and 7 but failed the tournament's written exam. *The Tournament of Power marks the second time a competition between multiple Universes is held in a vast, neutral space of some sort, this one being held in the World of Void. The Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition preceding this was held on the Nameless Planet that was located in the neutral space between Universes 6 and 7. In both cases this may be to avoid the possibility of the locations favoring certain Universes over others. *The Tournament of Power is the second (third if one counts the Timespace Tournament from Dragon Ball Fusions) Martial Arts tournament in the series to involve teams representing different Universes, the first being the Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. Gallery Site Navigation pl:Turniej Mocy it:Torneo del Potere es:Torneo de Fuerza ca:Torneig de Poder Category:Events Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Tournaments